


Slumber flight

by Mary_the_gardener



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Asphyxiation, Crack, I played with geography to fit a cameo in, Plane Crash, a very poor attempt actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Yuzuru loves swans... but maybe they can be dangerous?The usual podium fic, you know how it goes!





	Slumber flight

**Author's Note:**

> So let's hope this works and you enjoy it!

The TCC crew was going to Worlds.

Surprisingly, everything had gone smoothly up to now: Jason had not remembered just on Thursday to have left his costume in Anaheim (only because Tracy had taken care of packing it for him this time) and no one of the crew at the gate said anything about Yuzu sneaking in a Phoo a little oversized.

They took their respective seats: Gabby had a window seat next to Brian and Ghislain, behind her there were David, Jun and Yuzu, and for last Tracy with Jason and Zhenya.

Jun straight away announced that he knew the emergency procedures by heart, put on a pair of purple earplugs and closed his eyes. “Actually” started Brian turning in his seat to look at the kid falling asleep in the slot behind him “you should all follow his example and have a good 13 hours sleep so that no one will bother  _my_ rest!” next to him Gabby counteracted “Sorry Bri, but I’ve got tons of pics to sort out, and you, my dear, are going to give me opinions on  _each_ of them!” she ended giving him a pointed look. “Yeah, I’m sorry Brian, but I already decided that I’m teaching Jason  _all_ of the EXO’s songs! Also, I’m warning you, we’re very likely to do some singing, so I suggest  _you_ follow Jun’s example and put on some earplugs, if you really wanna sleep.” “ Oh I don’t think he has any, Zhen” Snickered Yuzu. (In the meanwhile Jason was strongly gripping Tracy’s arm, fear of what he’d just heard paralyzing him: this was going to be an hell of a flight!).

“Come on guys!” Interrupted Tracy: ” look at the lady, she’s doing her job and you should pay her some respect and watch attentively, I don’t care if this his you’re hundredth flight or more!”

Everybody complained for a few seconds, but in the end they all shut up, pretending to be quiet and interested in the demonstration. As the hostess showed the emergency measures in sinc with the voice overhead the plane had started rolling, slowly taking up speed for the takeoff. “And we’re up!” Said Ghislain, who had been attentively listening to the noises and movements of the aircraft. But just a fraction of a second later a series of loud thuds resonated in the cabin and the plane shook a bit. People started screaming in panic and then they heard one more thud: They’d gone back to the ground.

“Oh. My. God! Did you all saw that!? Screamed David.

“See what?” Asked Yuzu from the other side of a soundly sleeping Jun. “I’m sorry I was checking my photos with the new brands, what did you say?” answered Gabby.

“I can’t believe no one of you saw anything!” David sounded a bit on edge, eyes wide open while he looked at the others shaking their heads with confusion written all over their faces. The jingle interrupted them: “It’s your captain talking, please stay calm and keep your seat belt fastened, everything is chill, we’re just going to turn back and redo the takeoff. The noises you heard were coz apparently got stuck in the middle of a swan’s flock.”

At these words Yuzuru’s eyes widened in panic: “Oh no, no, no! That’s bad, very bad! They must be hurt! They must send someone to retrieve them and tend to their wounds!” he started frantically searching for his phone “We need to call an ambulance!”

“Yuzu, dear, I’m sure the airport security crew will take care of that, I’m sure they will collect all of the injured birds on the ground.” Tried Tracy

“And will they bring them to a doctor? Will they take care of them until they’re healed?” Yuzu was starting to hyperventilate. “Of course, sweetheart, I’m sure a nice vet will take care of them and bring them into an appropriate centre.”

“Yuzu, please, stay calm, do you want to listen to some k-pop together so you can relax?” Offered Zhenya. “No, thanks, I’ll try to close my eyes and do some meditation” “Oh, okay” replied Zhenya with a bit of disappointment.

The plane had taken his way back and was now starting to speed up again; in the row before him Yuzu could see that Ghislain had lent some earplugs to Brian and they were both quietly trying to relax, Jun and been asleep for several minutes already now and David was turned toward the window, ignoring everyone, still mad because he was the only one who had seen a swan hit the aircraft and no one had believed him. As they started to take to the hair, he closed his eyes and tried to bring his breathing back to normal but as time passed he started to feel more and more out of breath. Was he having an asthma attack? He hadn’t had any in a long time, how could a little panic unsettle him like that? Ok, he had over reacted, but he couldn’t allow for even a single one of those beautiful creatures to die, they were so beautiful, majestic and at the same time so fluffy, strong but delicate… Ok, something was definitely wrong, he was starting to feel dizzy. Somehow, he managed to grab his inhaler and started to regain breath. He looked around: David too seemed to have drifted off, and Tracy too, he looked at Gabby worried: she was unconscious, the grip on her phone so lax the device was slowly falling. Gabby who forgets to put her phone in a safe place? Very wrong. Very bad. He took a look at the other people: everyone seemed to be asleep! What was happening? He pressed the call button above his head but didn’t bother to wait and, clutching his inhaler close, unfastened the belt, got up and made his way to the front of the aircraft still taking care to control his breath with the life-saving device. One hostess was lying on the carpeted floor behind the cart, senseless. Panic and dizziness started to take over him and he frantically tried to open the pilot cabin door, without having the merest clue if it was open or not. Luckily the handle went down and the door opened: his heart started racing at the view of the two pilots fast asleep in their seats. What was he going to do? He was starting to feel more and more dizzy: was he going to fall in this magic sleeping spell too? What witch could have done this? Maybe he was just going to fall asleep for one hundred years so his prince Javi could wake him up with a kiss. Yeah, that was what was going to happen, a beautiful sleep for a beautiful awakening… the carpet seemed so soft…

The last person awake on the flight lost consciousness and fell on the floor of the cabin, shoulder hitting slightly some button on the control panel.

\-------------------

That button Yuzuru had unconsciously slumped on alarmed someone down on the ground, people started calling, screaming in the headphones of the two pilots, but no one answered, no one could, they were all in a deep slumber caused by lack of oxygen: the impact with the swans had caused cracks in the aircraft and thus the depressurizing system hadn’t worked…. The plane kept going undisturbed, it glided between the clouds and even passed near some other flight, people watching in horror as everyone slept in the unguarded plane. It flew over Japan and over the Yellow Sea, over China and Tibet and finally started to finish his fuel and its journey above the great mountains of the Himalaya, eventually crashing on the deadly Nanga Parbat.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I actually wrote this while on a plane lol


End file.
